


Littl Stuart

by P_nkPassion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_nkPassion/pseuds/P_nkPassion
Summary: "You turned into everything you said you would never be.""How Gryffindor of you to notice that, Potter."





	

Not all of us are lucky enough to get closure, not all of us are privileged with a second chance. 

Draco Malfoy may not have had a honest second chance, but he made the best out of it.  
Today, 2 may 2000, marked two years that the Second Wizarding War ended and it had been 3 months  
that Draco Malfoy started working as a potion professor at Hogwarts. 

He not only felt he had to prove himself towards the whole wizarding community , but also to himself.  
This was his way to make up for his past, his mistakes. 

Malfoy put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward on his desk, his head in his hands. Having  
everyone hating you was one thing but needing to work with Potter was the second. 

After all, he and Potter never truly made up. Malfoy frowned while breathing out deeply, he wrote  
Potter a letter, apologizing and explaining everything. But he never got a reply from any of the letters he  
wrote. 

Draco just sighed and shook his head as he stood up to start his potion class.  
He became very good with Potions at a fairly young age. This could be because Snape favored Draco and  
might have given him extra help in his class. So to Draco it was no surprise that he actually ended up  
back at Hogwarts.

"Stuart, love, what's wrong?" Stuart moved his slender body to Draco before crashing into him, hugging  
him close, "Here, let me clean your face." Draco said and wiped his tears away with his handkerchief  
while checking his 6 year old brother for injuries.  
"I don't want to stay alone in the room." The six year old had explained sobbing, clinching on to Draco  
even tighter.  
"I will bring you to elementary school when you are ready, promised."  
\-------—------------------------------------------------------------  
For the first time since Malfoy had known Potter, Draco saw Harry's green eyes widening and his mouth  
dropped open when he saw Malfoy casually standing in the Potion Class. 

"Malfoy, you are the last person I expected to be here." Harry's voice was still the same as Draco could  
remember, hoarse yet soothing. 

"Well that's not very nice of you, Potter, is that all you could think of with that big head of yours?" Draco  
snapped, crossing his arms before breathing out deeply, "I apologize , that was uncalled for." He said,  
stepping closer to Potter. 

Change was painful, swallowing his pride and aiming for goals less higher , wasn't in a Slytherin his  
nature. 

But from the day that Draco had laid eyes on the 6 year old boy, he knew what he had to do. The last  
thing he wanted was for little Stuart to ever feel the way he felt during his days at home and even at  
Hogwarts. Draco knew that Stuart needed a good role model in his life, but why did that had to be  
Draco? 

Harry bit his lip, feeling how the anger slowly disappeared, "I suppose so," Harry said, thinking about  
how Malfoy had written in his letters about how he will show Harry that he changed in his letters.  
Maybe this was going to be the start of something great, he simply nodded at the pale, skinny man with  
cold grey eyes before leaving.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
